En un día lluvioso
by Caterin Echizen
Summary: Los días lluviosos no siempre son tristes ni melancólicos o como muchos piensan, aburridos, al menos así no fue aquel día... RyomaxSakuno One-shot ¡Gracias por leer!


**En un día lluvioso**

Lluvia.

Los días lluviosos no siempre son tristes ni melancólicos o como muchos piensan, aburridos, al menos así no fue aquel día...

-Ryoma-kun ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aquel día lluvioso que pasamos a principios de otoño.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –dijo con sosiego mientras sonreía de lado.

_6 meses atrás_

Aquel día amaneció tarde o mejor dicho, no amaneció, las nubles grises oscurecían el cielo, cubriendo de esta manera el sol, tanto que por un momento me angustié de solo pensar que no podría verlo, a él. Sonará infantil, pero siempre he detestado faltar a la escuela, porque eso significa que no veré a mi amado Ryoma Echizen; sin embargo, como aun no caía gota alguna, se decidió que si habría clases regulares, me alegré. Al entrar al salón, sorprendentemente allí estaba Ryoma, sentado mirando por la ventana con expresión aburrida, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que cuando me di cuenta, inconscientemente había quedado justo enfrente de su asiento, él volteó a verme y yo solo pude sonreír con nerviosismo, él hizo solo un movimiento de cabeza en modo de saludo y yo regresé a mi asiento.

Avergonzada era poco para lo que yo sentía en aquel instante, decidí no volver a mirarle quizá pensaría que estoy loca... las clases avanzaron normalmente hasta que la lluvia comenzó a caer, parecía más un diluvio que una tormenta, recuerdo que cuando la electricidad se cortó, me asusté de sobremanera, los gritos que surgieron no fueron nada normales, sumados a los truenos y relámpagos que surcaban los cielos aquel día lóbrego... minutos después, cuando los profesores lograron controlar a los chicos, nos guiaron a todos a la cafetería, aunque algunos profesores tenían linternas, la visión era casi imposible, y sin mencionar mi mala orientación... terminé perdiéndome, estaba asustada, por más que llevara años estudiando en Seigaku, en ese día oscuro estaba abrumada y aterrada por lo que no podía ubicarme, de pronto sentí como alguien se acercaba y tomaba mi mano, sin pensarlo grité, mientras pude porque una mano cubrió mis labios impidiendo que sonido alguno saliera...

-Soy yo –dijo Ryoma, automáticamente me tranquilicé, luego él retiró la mano de mis labios.

-Oh, Ryoma-kun, me asustaste ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vi que ibas por el camino equivocado. –Explicó sin decir nada mas, mi corazón se aceleró un poco y me ruboricé, él había venido por mí.- Vamos. –tiró de mi brazo mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería.

-Tienes una gran vista Ryoma-kun.

-También tengo buena memoria y orientación. –Mencionó sarcásticamente.

-¡Oye! No es mi culpa. –Protesté.

-Si no fueras tan distraída, quizá fuera diferente. –Ultimó mientras entrabamos al comedor.

Él por su parte se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas, al parecer iba a tomar una siesta... Dudo que yo fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño, en momentos como este. Por otro lado, me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban algunas compañeras de clase, por lo menos no estaría tan aburrida si conversaba con ellas...

Al parecer aquellos a quienes podían ir a recoger tenían permiso de irse, pero era muy dificultoso debido a la lluvia torrencial que caía; no estaba permitido que nos fuéramos solos, ya que nos empaparíamos completamente. Algunos llamaron a sus casas para que los fueran a buscar, pero pasó algo de tiempo hasta que lograran llegar a sus hogares, el resto de los alumnos nos quedamos en la cafetería esperando a que volviera la electricidad o la lluvia se detuviera, lo que ocurriera primero. Horas más tarde la lluvia había cesado un poco, sin embargo aun no paraba de caer, algunos valientes decidieron irse por su cuenta, los profesores estaban tan mortificados por la lluvia que al final no les impidieron -a los que se atrevían-, que se fueran.

"La electricidad brilla por su ausencia", pensé con ironía. Mi celular, seria de mucha ayuda si no lo hubiese dejado en casa, estaba tan apresurada con no faltar a clases que lo dejé sobre la mesa de la sala... Y mi abuela estaba de viaje. Debo haber hecho algo malo en mi vida pasada. Primero la lluvia, luego mi "incidente" con Ryoma... No, mi suerte no me acompañaba hoy. En la cafetería aun quedaban bastantes alumnos, si bien hacia un clima frío, pues comenzaba la temporada de otoño, dentro de ésta se mantenía una temperatura cálida. Gracias al calor corporal...

Ryoma, quien se había quedado dormido poco después de que la electricidad se cortara, apenas se había despertado hace unos escasos minutos; quisiera ser como él, tener esa capacidad de poder dormir a cualquier hora, en cualquier lugar, y en cualquier situación, al parecer los relámpagos y truenos no le molestaron, lo mismo con el bullicio de las personas, y la incómoda silla donde dormía con placidez...

Lo observé mientras se estiraba con somnolencia, se levantaba y caminaba hacia mí con paso acompasado. Un momento. ¿¡Estaba caminando hacia mí!? ¡Sí!, a menos que esté comenzando a delirar, _"okay Sakuno, tranquilízate, respira, a lo mejor no va hacia ti, quizás solo va detrás de ti, sí... si." _Traté de convencerme a mí misma, mientras alejaba la vista del menor de los Echizen.

-Oye, Ryuzaki – Percibo su voz a mi izquierda. ¡Es Ryoma! Okay... si era conmigo. Creo que debería reaccionar.- Ryuzaki... –Vuelve a llamarme, ¡Sakuno, responde ya! gritó mi subconsciente...

-Si Ryoma-kun, dime. –...-

-¿No sabes si ya me puedo ir...? me muero de hambre. –Oh, así que por eso se había despertado... pensé.

-Bueno, algunos se han ido, aunque es un poco peligroso, solo los que viven cerca se han retirado. –le expliqué tratando de mantener la vista en sus ojos, pero era demasiado intimidante...

-ya veo... –murmuró.

-Pero Ryoma-kun, puedes comer aquí, no sé si lo sabes, pero mientras dormías dejaron que comiéramos. –Noté como con su mirada me decía "¿y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Me avergoncé.

-De igual manera, no traje almuerzo.

-Oh, si quieres, puedes comer el mío. Yo traje bastante. –le ofrecí, se como es Ryoma, puede llegar a ser un poco hambriento.

-No importa. ¿Tú no has comido?

-No tenía apetito... Adelante, come. –Le sonrío, se que cederá, así que saco mi obento y se lo entrego.

-Gracias- susurró, se sentó a mi lado y se dispuso a comer... le ofrecí agua, y por supuesto la aceptó con otro pequeño agradecimiento. Luego de un rato, terminó y guardó todo, para luego regresármelo.

-Estaba deliciosa –comentó mientras sonreía de lado, no pude resistir y le devolví la sonrisa mientras sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas-, ¿Por qué no te has ido? Tú vives cerca. –Cuestionó con serenidad.

-Es que... bueno, sabes cómo soy yo, no creo que sea una buena idea que vaya con esta lluvia.

-Tienes razón... Quizás y caes en un pozo... –Se burló.

-¡Oye! –Exclamé con vergüenza, es muy malvado.

-Contigo, todo es posible Ryuzaki, nunca he visto un pozo en esta ciudad, pero apuesto que tú si encuentras uno. –Decía para molestarme mientras se reía, hacía tiempo no lo veía sonreír, lo dejé pasar... al igual que todas las veces que me molesta.

-Eres malvado Ryoma-kun –dije mientras me unía a sus risas.

-Vamos –se levantó y extendió su mano hacia mi-, tú vives cerca de mi casa, ¿recuerdas? Vamos te acompañaré hasta tu casa. –Tomé su mano mientras asentía con la cabeza, con el pensamiento y con el corazón, sueno demasiado cursi pero no es posible que una chica enamorada no sienta esto cuando el chico de sus sueños hace esas cosas, por más triviales que sean. De acuerdo debería acostumbrarme a ello, no es la primera vez que Ryoma me acompaña, pero aun así, me siento nerviosa.

Así, le dijimos al profesor que estaba junto a la puerta -mirando al cielo esperando que la lluvia cesara-, que nos marcharíamos, al notar que iría con Ryoma, me dejó ir. Como es amigo de mi abuela sabe que Ryoma, como alumno de la entrenadora Sumire no se atrevería a dejar que nada me pasara… La lluvia nos cubrió apenas colocamos un pie fuera de la cafetería, atravesamos corriendo todo el tramo hasta llegar a la entrada/salida principal, donde nos detuvimos para tomar un respiro. Como si fuese un milagro, la lluvia comenzó a detenerse hasta quedar reducida a una leve llovizna, Ryoma y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, tenía que ser una señal, mi suerte comenzaba a mejorar _notablemente._

Fuimos todo el camino en un agradable silencio, hacía bastante frío, ahora que no estaba bajo el refugio de la escuela, y que estaba considerablemente mojada debido a la brizna, sentía el frio penetrar mis huesos...

-Ten. –Escuché la voz de Ryoma a mi lado, giré para verlo y apreciar que estaba extendiéndome su chaqueta de Titular.

-No es necesario. –La rechacé, a lo que rodó sus ojos.

-Estás tiritando del frio Ryuzaki... –Ryoma-kun... no puedo creer que estés siendo así; desde hace algún tiempo él empezó a ser atento, pero nunca lo había demostrado tan directamente como hoy... Finalmente acepté la chaqueta, ¿Cómo negarme?

Seguimos avanzando unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que escuchamos un fuerte trueno proveniente del cielo, y sí, la lluvia de nuevo comenzó a caer pero esta vez más mucho más fuerte. Sentí como Ryoma tomaba mi mano y tiraba de ella para que corriera, pero ¿a dónde? Corrí sosteniendo su mano para no perderme, las gotas de lluvia apenas dejaban que abriera mis ojos, ahora sí que estábamos empapados, corrimos durante un corto tiempo hasta que llegamos a un parque, entramos a unos juegos de niños y nos sentamos allí, no estaba muy seco, pero era lo único que podía resguardarnos de la lluvia... Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas de tanto correr, sentía el frio de la lluvia, estaba segura de que íbamos a resfriarnos...

Aun así, sentía mi mano cálida, al voltear hacia ella, noté que aun estaba siendo sostenida por la de Ryoma, me sonrojé y sin querer empleé más fuerza al apretón de manos, él lo notó. Miró nuestras manos entrelazadas, y sonrió nerviosamente mientras deshacía el agarre. "_Tonta Sakuno"_, pensé.

-Creo que tenías razón, no fue buena idea salir- Musitó después de un tiempo.

-No importa ha sido divertido. –Le susurré riendo un poco... realmente para mí, había sido fascinante...

-¿Tienes mucho frío? –Cuestionó a lo que negué con la cabeza, me miró incrédulamente, él sabía que mentía, ladeó su cabeza y continuó-, Yo sí, y parece que estaremos aquí un rato mas...

-Bueno, por lo menos está más secó que allá afuera...

-Sí, y más pequeño también. No creí que volvería a entrar a estos juegos alguna vez... –Asentí, realmente era una locura, debía admitir que me causaba un poco de diversión el estar en esta situación, Ryoma-kun y yo dentro de un dinosaurio verde, que simulaba ser un auto o algo así, menos mal que era lo suficientemente alto como para sentarnos y estirar el cuello, pero no podíamos decir lo mismo de las piernas, el espacio entre asientos era muy reducido.

-¿Qué tal van las practicas? –Le pregunté esperando que no se acabará la conversación.

-Todo bien, los chicos están entrenando fuerte, ya sabes, se acercan los regionales –asentí-, fue bueno que hoy lloviera, así pueden descansar un poco. –Le sonreí mientras volvía a asentir, hoy estaba más conversador que de costumbre-, ¿y tú?

-Eh, bueno todo bien, a veces juego con la abuela, pero desde que me inscribí en las clases de arte, no he tenido mucho tiempo para el tenis.

-ya veo... -Murmuró... Esta vez nos invadió el silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino al contrario uno confortable.

El sonido de la lluvia de fondo, el agradable silencio, la cercanía con Ryoma y por supuesto el frío, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba para este día, pero este momento es uno de los más preciados para mí. Durante nuestra muda conversación, mantuvimos las miradas en puntos inexistentes del dinosaurio-automóvil, sin embargo, en un determinado momento, volteé a ver a Ryoma, lucia sereno y apacible, sin una pizca de arrogancia. Justo como es el verdadero Ryoma, observé detalladamente su rostro, su cabello negro, sus ojos color ámbar casi dorados...

-¿Qué tanto miras? –Preguntó en tono burlón. Si, fui atrapada en el acto. Describir mi vergüenza no es posible, así que...

-Yoo-yo... –Tartamudeé ¿Qué podía decir? _"Oh, solo admiraba tu belleza". _No, demasiado patético. Mas no tuve que decir nada, él continuó hablando.

-Baa, pobre Ryuzaki, tiene tanto frio que ni siquiera se ha sonrojado... –se carcajeó-, mira lo pálida que estás. -Señaló mi rostro, y siguió riendo... solté algunas risas por lo bajo, para alivianar un poco la tensión del momento, o mejor dicho, la vergüenza.

No pude decir nada, así que solo me dediqué a desviar la mirada _sutilmente_ y no volver a mirarle; no obstante sentía su mirada puesta en mí. Eso solo podía colocarme los nervios a flor de piel. Giré solo un poco mi cabeza, mas bien, solo la moví unos cuantos centímetros y lo observé con el rabillo del ojo. ÉL ME MIRABA ATENTAMENTE. Quité inmediatamente la vista, y escuché provenir de él -de nuevo- otra carcajada, en este momento ya me encontraba dándole la espalda, él colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros y me giró, de modo que quedara frente a él, pude observar su sonrisa traviesa, supongo que ni todo el frío que hacía, había podido evitar que la sangre se amontonara en mis mejillas, estaba demasiado abochornada. Y Ryoma seguía mirándome como si fuera la atracción principal del circo...

-Mou, ya deja de mirarme. –logré decir con la poca valentía que me quedaba, aunque en ese momento Ryoma no estaba en modo "Echizen" aun así, me intimidaba.

-No quiero.- Respondió con total diversión. Y yo no lo podía creer.

-¡Hey! –exclamé con falso enojo.

-Relájate Sa-ku-no. –me sonrió. "Inhala; 1, 2, 3; exhala, 1, 2, 3; reacciona" decía mi mente. Le sonreí de vuelta, mientras trataba de controlar mi nerviosismo, muy pocas veces me llamaba por mi nombre, justo el modo en el que lo decía me volvía frenéticamente extasiada.

-Baka- le dije en tono bajito mientras hacia un mohín. Él solo sonrió de lado, en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba a miles de kilómetros por hora. Luego su expresión cambió a una más seria y vi como lentamente acercaba su rostro al mío… podía sentir su respiración pues se detuvo a pocos centímetros, vi la refulgencia en sus ojos y contuve el aliento.

Su mano se aproximó con delicadeza a mi mejilla y con suavidad sus dedos acariciaron mi rostro, colocó un mechón rebelde de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y durante un momento que pudo haber durado una eternidad nuestras miradas se conectaron, en ese instante el frío que sentía, poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo…

Volvió a bajar su mano, solo que está vez tomo la mía, ¿esto realmente estaba sucediendo? Me pregunté, su otra mano seguía apoyada en mi hombro y la distancia que manteníamos era muy corta; nuestros alientos chocaban, ninguno de los dos decía nada, él solo me observaba y yo lo miraba atentamente tratando de comprender lo que Ryoma estaba haciendo.

*Ring ring*

Un sonido irrumpió el momento, estaba tan confundida que no sé si lo estaba imaginando.

*Ring ring*

Sonó nuevamente, esta vez Ryoma también lo escuchó o eso pensé, pues se alejó de mí para luego revisar su bolsillo. Era su celular.

-Moshi moshi –Contestó en tono incomodo, mirando deliberadamente a otro lugar menos a mí.- Si…- Respondió luego de escuchar a la persona de la otra línea-, no –Dijo mientras me observaba nuevamente; yo realmente había comenzado a sonrojarme de sobremanera, no sabía que pensar. Sin dar más rodeos al asunto decidí darme la vuelta otra vez, estaba demasiado nerviosa-, Si, en un rato; adiós. –Concluyó luego de unos minutos aquella llamada.

-Sa…kuno –Me llamó un tono de voz un poco dudoso, tomé un respiro profundo y volteé a verle, estaba sonriendo nerviosamente, al menos no era la única, pensé-, ya ha parado de llover. –Indicó en tono neutro.

-Oh, si… -Realmente no sabía que decir, no era la situación mas cómoda para expresar mi _elocuencia, _y parecía que él trataba de hacer caso omiso a lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que esa llamada interrumpiera sus actos, ¿Qué había sido lo de hace unos momentos? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

-Es mejor que sigamos, antes de que comience a llover otra vez. –Expresó volviendo a su tono de voz natural, serio y pausado.

Salimos del lugar, estaba bastante mojado afuera, debía prestar mucha atención para no caerme con tanta agua que había en el suelo, caminaba detrás de Ryoma, quien si bien había hecho como si nada hubiese ocurrido, seguía con el semblante sereno y un poco alegre de hace un rato… No dejo de pensar en lo que hubiese ocurrido si su celular no hubiese sonado, ¿Qué planeaba hacer Ryoma? Ambos estábamos en silencio, ignorándonos mutuamente… hasta que en cierto punto terminamos caminando lado a lado bastante cerca el uno del otro.

-Ryoma-kun –Le llamé reuniendo valor, necesitaba saber qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿Umm?-

-Yo… Lo que sucedió..., -No estaba funcionando, debía ser clara-, ¿Por qué tan repentinamente hiciste eso? –Me miró dudoso de responder, hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios y luego desvió su vista para después mirarme nuevamente.

-¿Estuvo mal? –Preguntó ignorando mi pregunta, cuando él sabía que esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-Betsuni pero yo… Realmente no sé…-

-No digas nada. –Cortó mis palabras, sonrió y tomó mi mano, nuevamente. Le di una mirada significativa, a lo que el detuvo su andar; debía darme explicaciones, no soy un juguete con el que pueda entretenerse.- ¿Sabes?, no soy bueno con las palabras.

-Lo he notado, pero tienes que de...- Nuevamente impidió que siguiera hablando, solo que esta vez no había emitido ningún sonido, su rostro estaba tan cercano al mío, podría decir que incluso más cerca que cuando estábamos en el dinosaurio-automóvil, mis ojos se abrieron apresuradamente y él acortó la distancia para depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla izquierda… muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

-Solo quería mostrarte mis sentimientos… ya que no soy bueno hablando, pensé que esta sería la mejor manera.

Y sí, me dejó sin habla. Esto solo podía significar que Ryoma había dejado de verme como alguien insignificante, significaba que mi corazón era correspondido. No pude hacer nada más que sonreír ampliamente, al tiempo en que me sonrojaba, baje la vista, observé sus labios, y sonreí para mí misma con complicidad, esta vez fui yo quien eliminó la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Nuestro primer beso.

Un corto pero maravilloso beso, aun siendo solo un roce, había significado mucho, para ambos.

Continuamos el camino a mi casa, aun tomados de las manos, apresurándonos un poco más a medida que la llovizna iba aumentando; yo tenía una nueva confianza y seguridad en mi misma, y con el orgullo más que restaurado, en aquel momento ambos dejamos de lado de lado ese nerviosismo. Y al llegar a la puerta de hogar, Ryoma se despidió, esta vez se inclinó para besar mi frente, y luego marcharse a su casa.

_En el presente..._

Y aquí nos encontramos, en una fresca tarde caminando por ese parque, le doy una mirada al dinosaurio-automóvil, observando cómo los niños juegan... Nunca olvidaré esa inusual e inesperada experiencia, por la cual me siento intensamente agradecida.

Y pensar, que todo ocurrió en un día oscuro y lluvioso.

Fin

O ¿Quizás no?

Escrito desde abril del 2012 a febrero del 2013.

Re-Editado el 23 de julio de 2013.

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis le pertenece solo y únicamente a Konomi Takeshi, sólo utilizo sus personajes para crear mis propias historias. Este fanfic me pertenece a mí y no puede ser utilizado sin mi autorización.

Notas de autora:

Buenas a todos los lectores, bien con el final de esta historia no había quedado convencida no lo sé, no me gustaba, y eso que era el tercer final que le daba pues en el original terminaban casados... He decidido renovar la historia, limpiar algunos errores gramaticales, y bueno, cambiar ese final tan apresurado y cliché. Muchas gracias a los preciosos reviews que fueron los que me dieron el impulso para subir esta re-edición. Como leyeron en el final, quizás los complazca y le dé una continuación, sin embargo no prometo nada. Muchas gracias por leer. Los quiero, cuídense, nos leemos,

Atte.: Cáterin Echizen


End file.
